PO03
* File 3: Giovanni on Hulu * File 3: Giovanni on }} File 3: Giovanni (Japanese: レポート3 サカキ File 3: ) is the third episode of Pokémon Origins. It was first broadcast in Japan on October 2, 2013 and was released on Pokémon TV on November 20, 2013. The English version was made available on Hulu on January 30, 2014, and on the iTunes Store on May 28, 2014. Blurb Red arrives in Saffron City to find Team Rocket’s fingerprints on everything. When he rescues a Silph Co. secretary, he learns that Team Rocket has taken over the company! This stems from their desire to get their hands on the Master Ball, the ultimate Poké Ball that has been in development for years. However, one more surprise lies in wait for Red at Viridian City, and this may be the biggest one yet! Plot After solving the mystery of the ghost of Pokémon Tower, Red goes on battling other Gym Leaders, as well as catching Pokémon, including a grumpy Snorlax he woke with his Poké Flute. He also encounters Team Rocket and meets their boss, Giovanni, and defeats them again. Charmeleon evolves into Charizard. Once he arrives in Saffron City, he and Blue help a woman, the secretary of the Silph Company's president, escape from a Rocket Grunt. She reveals that Team Rocket took over the Silph Company for the Master Ball, a Poké Ball capable of catching any wild Pokémon regardless of its health. Holding the president hostage, they threaten the scientists into working on the Master Ball day and night and using wild Pokémon as test subjects. Red goes near the front entrance with Blue and the secretary to find Rocket Grunts guarding it. Blue tries to opt out, but an enraged Red pins him to the wall. Blue tells him to take it easy and Red says that Blue cannot call himself a Pokémon trainer if he does not care about what happens to Pokémon. Blue tells him he will only take the secretary to the police and leave while Red goes alone to the building. Red frees the captive Pokémon and the scientists, one of whom gives him a . Red barges into the president's office, where he finds Giovanni and a Rocket Grunt forcing the president to sign a paper. Giovanni taunts him and prepares to leave. Red stops him and the two have a Pokémon battle, with Giovanni having the upper hand, and cause a blackout in the building. Before leaving, Giovanni tells a knocked-down Red that Pokémon are tools for business. Afterwards, Red goes to fight three Gym leaders and gets a Pokémon from the Karate Master. Red reads about and in the now-deserted . After defeating Blaine, Red goes back to the mainland where he hears about the power of the eighth gym leader. After Blue taunts him for not having gotten the eighth badge, Red goes to the gym and is astonished that the eighth gym leader is actually Giovanni, who was using the Viridian City gym as a cover for Team Rocket. Red challenges him. Giovanni taunts Red as Pokémon after Pokémon his takes down. He begins to doubt his power and starts to remember how he was in the past. After a double faint, Red is told by Giovanni that Charizard will face . Red says he wants it to be Charizard; otherwise, all his battles are meaningless. At first, this infuriates Giovanni, but then the Rocket Boss has a flashback when he sees Red throw his Poké Ball: he remembers that he used to throw it the exact same way when he was little, back when he had a Charmander and was happy with it. Giovanni then throws out Rhydon to fight Charizard, and the two Pokémon deal serious damage to each other, Rhydon gaining the upper hand. But just as Rhydon is about to finish the match with , Charizard uses and rides on Rhydon, driving Rhydon to the ceiling, and throwing him down to the floor. Surprised at the counterattack and his Pokémon fainting, Giovanni is defeated and presents Red his badge, but Red declines, saying that he does not need it from the boss of Team Rocket. Giovanni then disbands Team Rocket and tells Red to accept the badge from the Gym Leader of Viridian City. As Red leaves, Giovanni encourages him to move forward and, as for himself, decides to start a new life with Pokémon by his side. Major events * defeats Erika, earning the . * Red meets Giovanni at the Rocket Hideout. * Red catches a . * Red obtains a from the . * Red catches a . * Red defeats Koga, earning the . * Red's evolves into . * Red receives a . * Red battles Giovanni at the Silph Co., but is defeated. * Red is revealed to have obtained a . * Red defeats Sabrina, earning the . * Red receives a from Kiyo. * Red defeats Blaine, earning the . * Red finds out that has won all eight Badges. * Red is revealed to have caught a and . * Red defeats Giovanni at the Viridian Gym, earning the . * Giovanni disbands Team Rocket. Characters Humans * * * Erika * Koga * Sabrina * Blaine * Giovanni * s * * * * * ♂ * Silph Co. president's secretary * Silph Co.'s s * Silph Co.'s president * Karate Master * Pokémon * ( ; evolves) * ( ; newly evolved) * ( 's; new) * ( 's; new) * ( 's; new) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * (Erika's) * (Koga's) * (Sabrina's) * (Blaine's) * (Giovanni's) * (Giovanni's) * (Giovanni's) * (Giovanni's; flashback) * (Karate Master's) * (Karate Master's) * ( 's) * ( ♂'s) * (Trainer's) * (Rocket Hideout) * (Rocket Hideout) * (Rocket Hideout) * (Rocket Hideout) * (Rocket Hideout) * (Rocket Hideout) * (Rocket Hideout) * (Rocket Hideout; ×2) * (Master Ball review) * (Master Ball review) * (Master Ball review) * (Silph Co.; flashback) * (Silph Co.; flashback) * (Silph Co.) * (Silph Co.) * (Silph Co.) * (Silph Co.) * (Silph Co.) * (Silph Co.) * (Silph Co.) * (Silph Co.) * (Silph Co.) * (Silph Co.) * (Silph Co.) * (Silph Co.) * (Silph Co.) * (Silph Co.) * (Silph Co.) Trivia * The Team Rocket helicopter seen when Giovanni makes his escape from Silph Co. is the same one used by Dr. Zager in the , but with the Team Rocket logo removed. Errors * When is seen ing on his , the lower jaw of the Transport Pokémon is incorrectly colored with the same blue as its skin. In other languages |fr= |it=File 3: Giovanni |es_eu= }} 03 Category:Episodes written by Mitsutaka Hirota Category:Episodes by one-time storyboarders Category:Episodes by multiple assistant directors Category:Episodes animated by Hatsue Kato Category:Episodes by one-time animation directors Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors de:Folge 3 – Giovanni es:PO03 fr:PO03 it:PO03 zh:PO03